The Knightly Order of Gib
by Sticky Wins
Summary: Savyna muses about knightliness over a pint of ale.


**A/N: **H...hey BK fandom. Long time no see? It's been a while... like, since my Melodia drabble a while back. How ya been? Good? Great!

So anyway, here's a drabble. I found it in my files, moved a few words around, and decided I'd post it as a declaration of my not being dead. I'm trying to work on an old post-game fic that I thought up back in my n00b days. I'm trying to make it not suck. And I have to say, I'm really nervous about eventually posting it. It's probably good that it won't get posted at all till after November (LOL NANORIMO ANYONE?). But yeah. That will be a chapter fic (I literally never do those WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE WORLD). And hopefully it'll be enjoyable.

BUT in the meantime, here's this Savyna/ Gibari drabble. It's subtle, because I literally cannot write these two being steamy. Savyna's too guarded. But she's warming up to ol' Gib, can't you tell?

And now I stop talking, lest the author's note become longer than the drabble.

LOVE

* * *

"A knight?" Savyna cracked a smile, arching one eyebrow up high. "Huh. I never would have pegged you as the military type, Gibari." Savyna rubbed the glass of her pint, vaguely wondering if this would offend the boisterous man. But fisherman did not seem put off in the least bit; he simply chuckled and smiled, as he always did.

"Yeah… It was more of a family business, I guess you could say. My father taught me to be a knight and his father taught him." He shrugged, taking another swig of his drink. "That whole world- it was never really my thing. And com'on, can you really see me in that knightly getup?" Gibari laughed heartily and waved a hand in the air, dismissing the silly idea of him being a Royal Knight of Diadem. Savyna, however, lingered on this idea. Gibari… the beer toting, oar whacking, obscenity slurring fisherman… a knight? Savyna fought the urge to laugh at the idea.

Granted, her military background gave her a skewed image of knights. In the Imperial Forces, the Knights of Diadem were seen as a sort of backward, hackneyed order of the country bumpkin. They depended on spears and puny chainmail, whereas the more elite soldiers of Alfard donned sophisticated tools like machina weaponry and sleek, uniformed armor. They were fools clinging to archaic practices.

But, Savyna recalled, that after spending time in Diadem- with its citizens and its king- she had noted some of the venerable qualities a knight could possess; the loyalty to ones countrymen, the bravery to stand before impossible odds, the determination to fight for a belief wholeheartedly. Though the institutions of knighthood and chivalry themselves were outdated, their key morals were, without a doubt, most admirable.

When she really thought about it, the idea really wasn't that much of a stretch- seeing Gibari as being knightly. After all, no one had shown more admirable qualities than Gibari on their journey to defeat Malpercio. He had proved to be a loyal friend through thick and thin. He had proven to be a strong fighter, laying waste to any monster, be it bestial or human. And he had proven to be a man who was kind of heart, willing to forgive even the gravest of treacheries. He had, in all, proved himself more than willing to lay down his life for the friends, the country, and the world he loved. Savyna's cheeks dusted pink.

"No, not at all." He was right. She couldn't very well see Gibari's rough face enshrouded by the blue and silver armor of a Royal Knight. She couldn't see him pulling swords from stones or slaying dragons or saving swooning damsels. This world, as he said, did not suit him. But these iconic perceptions of knighthood were tired, much like the derision of the snobby Imperial soldiers. "I cannot see you belonging to any knightly order."

No, indeed- he would make a horrible knight. A brash, bar-dwelling knight that smelled of fish guts and sunny flesh, that cursed and laughed and cried as he saw fit. Savyna surrendered to a soft smile. Yes, Gibari was utterly unfit to be a knight for any order but his very own.


End file.
